<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of losing bets and breaching statutes by Flying_Flitwicks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267234">Of losing bets and breaching statutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Flitwicks/pseuds/Flying_Flitwicks'>Flying_Flitwicks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Pre-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Flitwicks/pseuds/Flying_Flitwicks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Excuse me, sir." Contrary to his lovely wife's sentiments, Ted thought he was capable of possessing rational thought on various occasions. But nothing could prepare him as he committed his first breach of the Secrecy. Drabble. Pre-Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of losing bets and breaching statutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am writing too many WIPs and I couldn't put this idea in the backburner. Oh, it's written now. Oh well. I might expand. Cheers for reading! x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sometime in the Summer of 1987</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>"Excuse me, sir."</p><p>Contrary to his <em>lovely</em>wife's sentiments, Ted Tonks thought himself to be a smart and strong man. Manly, even.</p><p>"<em>As manly a Hufflepuff could be,"</em> Andromeda would always say in that teasing voice of hers that he absolutely loved.</p><p>In his perspective, he was capable of possessing rational thought on various occasions. He was a litigator for Merlin's sake! But nothing—<em>nothing</em> could prepare him for what he was about to do. With shaking hands, he gripped his daughter's shoulders.</p><p>"What can I help you with?" he asked as he faced his spectator. Black messy hair, green piercing eyes, and poorly fixed spectacles. "Merlin," he muttered under his breath. <em>He's a fucking child.</em></p><p>This was his first breach of the Secrecy.</p><p>He committed his first breach because his daughter wanted to experience side-along apparition.</p><p>Which he promised to do after losing a bet.</p><p>Which he promised to his daughter, a metamorphmagus, who unconsciously changes the colour of her hair in the slightest feel of discomfort.</p><p>"Nymphadora, behave," he whispered to his daughter, silently thanking all the gods and goddesses when his daughter didn't bother complaining with the use of her name.</p><p>"Gryffindor courage!" he whispered again, to himself this time, a ritual of his when he was about to do something reckless, stupid, or...crazy—which was most of the time, if Andromeda had any say in it. He poured his attention to the boy as he adjusted his hold on his wand.</p><p>"I…um...How are you able to do that?" The boy said in a wondrous tone as he pulled down the tips of his hair, covering his forehead in the process. Ted couldn't help but notice the familiar spark in the eyes of the kid.</p><p>"H-hair? It's just an illusion!" He forced a smile, hoping that the boy wouldn't notice just how nervous he was. He knew his wife would kill him once she found out he obliviated a muggle. Not to mention that hefty fee for obliviating one…</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” The kid seemed disheartened. “I thought we were the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dora perked up at that. “What do you mean? Are you able to change too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew they shouldn’t be having a conversation with someone he was about to obliviate though he couldn’t deny that he was a bit curious as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please be a wizard. Please, please, please, please, plea—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>"I was able to grow my hair again when I wanted to!" The kid was bouncing up and down now. "It was really weird, but I'm glad I was able to do it! The haircut was really terrible. You see, my Aunt almost shaved my whole head, I mean hair! Like this." He demonstrated by further flattening his hair down, pretending as if he were bald instead. "And when she went out of the room, my hair went back to the origi—<em>um</em>, last one! <em>Poof</em>!" He finished by grabbing his messy hair and raising it up.</p><p>Dora let out a gasp and he immediately knelt in front of her, worried about her ashen face. "Dora? Are you alright? Are you feeling sick now? I told you it won't be a pleasant—"</p><p>"I—Ha-harry?" Dora breathed out. "<em>Harry Potter?</em>"</p><p>Ted whipped his head so fast that it hurt. As he stared at the boy, he realized that he should've known.</p><p>He should've known that familiar glint he saw in those emerald eyes was reminiscent of Lily Evans Potter's own when she was itching to know something, anything and everything.</p><p>He should've known that face coupled with the untameable raven hair was a replica of James Potter's.</p><p>And that scar...that scar was a symbol of the hundreds of lives lost and thousands of lives saved.</p><p>"Why do you know my name?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>